There they stood
by silent unknown walker
Summary: Two unreleated, completly different souls meet before the sunset. Unable to control their feelings, thay spent some time together. What could come from the encounter of this two people? HaoxTamao, a little YohxAnna.
1. Out for a walk

Chapter one: Out for a walk

There he stood. Tall, powerfull, invensible.

There she stood. Little, shy, not as powerfull.

They both looked at each other, both feeling strange, unknow feelings.

"_Who is this girl?" _was all he could come to ask himself.

"_I know who he is" _she thought "_but i'm not scared" _she concluded. It was true, she knew he was Hao, the lethal enemy of her comrades, the one who had killed dozens of innocent people, some shaman, some human.

What she felt wasn't fear. No. It was another thing, it was something that drove her deeper into his eyes. Those eyes, radiating hate, disdain, pride, and........ fear?

She was right, he was scared. Scared of this strange, new sensation. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen in his entire life, or lifes. Her hair, exotically pink, like peaches. She wasn't tall, actually, she looked kind of clumsy, with not a very developed body. But it was her face. Yes, her face. She looked so innocent, so harmless, so..... fragile, like porcelain, as if it could be broken if touched to brusquelly.

"Who are you?" he asked, it sounded almost like a plead, as if it was the greatest mistery in the world. She remained silent for a while, not thinking about the consecuences, of what could mean if she gave him the truth, not thinking about anything at all, just him, and him alone. It was as if time had suddenly stopped in that exact instant, making an space in universal history just for the both of them.

"Tamao" she finally answered, after what seemed like an eternity for him "I'm Tamao" she repeated.

"Tamao" he whispered, it was perfect, the perfect name, it was her's, there was no doubt about it. Suddenly he was completly lost, he didn't knew what to do, what to say, or how to act. This had never happened before, he was completly helpless. And, without him knowing, so was she.

Some time ago:

"Aaaawwwww" yawned Yoh, while taking sometime off the extremely regorous traing he was being submited by Anna "man, this break from the tournament is really boring, nothing really happens, and there is no T.V.!" he groaned, making his friend around him laugh their hearts out, except Ren, of course who was leaning against a wall.

They were all having some time off from the tournament, which had gotten them all tired and fatigued. The fightings had taken away almost all thei furyuku. Manta was wrinting something in his laptop, Ryu was playing poker with Tokageroh, his spirit companion. HoroHoro was playing a very strange game with Chocolove, which consisted in who could tell the worst joke, the judge being thir spirit companions, and as both were unable to speak, neither knew who was the real winner, so they were recurring to a rock-paper-scissors game.

"if you are so bored, why don't you just start training again?" aske Anna from a corner, who was taking some tea with Tamao. Yoh panicked inmediatly.

"No! i'm not bored, just........ expectant, heeheh," he said making a froced smile "but not bored, not at all" he repeated, he looked around the room "by the way, where is Faust?" he asked aloud.

"I-i believe he went with his wife to the roof" answered Tamao, she was pretty bored too, with nothing to do, and no one to fight or talk to, she thought that it was going to be a little bit more exciting being inside of the shaman territory where the fights were taking place.

"Hmmm" said Yoh, looking up "at least someone is having some fun" he said with a smile. Anna looked at him.

"Do you want to go too?" she asked him, everyone froze, and turned to the cold girl, even ren opened his eyes in awe. Anna was being romantic? was it possible? Yoh thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he answered, standing up, and following Anna towards the roof top. After they left, a graveyard-like silence invaded the room, not a single one of the presents being able to believe what they had just saw or heard.

"Well that was clearly unexpected" said Manta, smiling with a funny face.

"Unexpected? it was fucking unbeliavable!" exclamed Horohoro "did you all saw that, she invited Yoh to see the sunset!" they all nooded, still with face of surprise.

"Maybe Miss Anna got a little sick" suggested Ryu. They all nooded.

"Yeah, that must be it" said manta, a little unconvinsed.

Tamao, in the other hand, was feelinga little bit jelaus of Anna. She hadn't yet gotten over her atraction for Yoh, and the idea of both of them hugged a watching the sun set in the horizon, made her a little uncomfortable.

She standed up, catching the attention of manta.

"Are you going somewhere Tamao?" he said aloud so she could hear.

"I'm going out for a walk, i'll be right back" she said puttinga little smile on her face.

"Okay, be carefull" he said while waving goodbye, she nooded an left.

******************

"Master Hao" said Copacho, standing up "are you going somewhere?" he asked as he watched his master slowly walking away from his group of minions. He turned, smiling.

"Yeah" he answered "I thought of going to watch the sunset" he then noticed the sadness in Copacho's face, and sighed "sorry Copacho, but I would like to have some time alone, but don't worry, i'll be back in no time, okay?" he asked him smiling. Copacha smiled back, not sad anymore. He nooded enthusiastically, and returned to the group. Turning around, the manna-be shamn king walked slowly away, taking with ease every step that he took.

In the present:

Both were know watching the sunset, he was sitted on a rock, serious, thoughtful, tense. She was sitting a few meters away from him, on the same rock, nervous, timid, not knowing what to say. Neither of them knew what to say. They had been staying like thet for what seemed like an eternity, being that only ten minutes.

The sun was beggining to hide itself behind the mountains, making a mesmerizing view in the horizon. Colors that would never repeat themselves. A unic moment in time and space, a moment where the sky and the earth combinated themselves, making what seemed like heaven itself, coming down to touch the floor. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful" said Tamao. She froze, she had not wanted to say that aloud, first because it sound too corny, and second, was she allowed to say anything while being around him? She truned to him, he was looking in the same diretion, hypnotized by thw view.

"Yes" he answered, turning towards her "yes it is" he kept looking at her, studing her, memorizing every deatail, every imperfection, every feature in her face "beautiful" he said, while still looking at her, making her blush, and turning her face in another direction. He smiled.

Thay stayed that way for a while, until the sun had completly hide itself in the horizon, giving way to the first stars of the upcoming cold night. Noticing how unprepared she was for the night, he unbottoned his coat, and in a fast movement, he placed it over her shoulders. She hadn't noticed his movements, and was surprised by them, making her look at him, watching how he was left with nothing besides his trousers. Revealing the well-crafted body of the young man. She blushed, he was very hot, anfd looked very handsome and pasive.

She blushed at the thought, and turned her look away from him.

"Uhmm....Th-Thank you" she said, not looking at him.

"No problem" he answered.

"Won't you get cold?" she asked, noticing that the night was indeed getting very cold. He fell silent for a moment, still looking ahead.

"I'm never cold" he answered, making her unable to say anything else. He turned to her "Are you a shaman in the tournament?" he asked.

"Uhmm.. no, but i'm a shaman in practice" She answered, feeling a little intimidated. He nooded, they fell silent again, something that was begging to annoy both of them. Finnally, finding the bourage to do so, she asked: "Y-you are Ha-Hao, right?". He turned to her, serious.

"Yes I am" he answered, watching her reaction. She just nooded, thus, surprising him. Usually people would get scared, or feel uncomfourtable after knowing who he was. Why wasn't she showing any of these? She was an enemy, or something else. But then she turned to him, with a dterminate look in her face.

"I'm with Yoh" she said, serious. He froze. How would he react? she didn't know why she had said that. But she couldn't bring herself to be dishonest to him. For some reason, he made that effect on her. He looked to the front, nooding slowly.

"I see" he said slowly, he turned to her "are you an spy?" he asked

"No!" she answered inmediatly "of course not!" she looked outraged. this made him start laughing, "What's so funny?" she looked annoyed know, which made him laugh even more.

"Nothing" he said while calming down "nothing at all" he repeated. He turned to the sky, full of starts. She followed his eyes, and fell hynotized by their spell. It truly was an amazing view. There were so many of them, uncountable little shining dots, embodied to the dark sky.

"They truly are beautiful" she said, not turning her gaze from them.

"Yes they are" he consented. He looked at her, "What are you to Yoh?" he asked. She looked down, meditating the answer.

"I'm an apprentice of his... i mean.... yours, no wait, both your's father" she said, difficulting herself, he samiled.

"Oh, I see" he said "so you are that little girl who can read the future?" he asked, she nooded, smiling, she wasn't so unknow after all "and what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, I just went out for a walk" she answered shrugging, he laughed.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in the tournament, I bet you are not going to fight, are you'" she laughed a little. He couldn't help to notice how cute she looked when laughing.

"Haha, no, I'm just staying with them, trying to help in anything I can. They are having a very difficult time fighting against other shamans, like Ha.." but she fell quiet, suddenlt remembering with who she was talking. He looked at her, more serious. She froze; this was Hao, the shmanic tyrant who wanted to destroy all humans. The murderer. What was she doing talking with her supposed enemy? He probably had noticed her reaction, for he know looked her in a suspicious way.

The atmosphere tensed, both remained silent for a while, neither of them saying anything. She not knowing what to do, fearing for her life. He being angrier, and a little bit hurt, she had reacted like the rest, like all of them, she wasn't different from them. She feared him, like everyone else.

"Why do you do it?" she suddenly asked, he turned to her, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why do I do what?" he asked back.

"Why do you want to destroy the humans?" she asked, not backing away. She didn't know where the courage to ask him that question was coming from, maybe it was just unconsciousness, or even foolishness. He remained quiet for a while, meditating his answer. The reasons were so many, it was so much the hate, the experience, the feelings of revenge and indignity. How could she understand? she couldn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand" he finally said "you are too young, too naive, too innocent, too..." he stopped, he wasn't able to say it correctly. He sighed, the looked up to the stars, there so manny of them, all of them shining eternally, always there, never leaving alone the loyal watcher, who is able to found company in their eternal stories of ancient times. Tamao wasn't able to speak, he looked so sad, so..... helpless. He didn't seemed like the coldblooded killer she had been told. He was so different, so unexpectably appealing. She didn't knew why, but she wasn't scared anymore. She smiled, a made a little laugh, surprising the powerful shaman, who inmediatly turned to her, a look of surprise on his face "what?" he asked, she looked at him, smiling warmly, curiously confident.

"It's just that you are not exactly the way I imagined you to be" she said, he looked at her, and smiled too.

"I see" he said "and how did you imagined me to be?" he asked, she though for a while, finding the moment good for a joke, something she was not used to do, make a joke.

"Hmmm" she put a thoughtful face "like a horrible, giant, coldhearted man, with a face ugly enough to not make you able to sleep for an entire month" he laughed loudly, almost faling backwards.

"Is that so?" he asked, she nooded smiling "wow, I never thought I was that ugly" they bursted in laugh again. Then they slowly fell silent, but the smiles never leaving their faces. They both felt so relaxed, as if without any effort, they were having the time of their lifes. An idea suddenly hit him, and tuened to Tamao "Hey!" he said, calliing her attention

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked smiling. Her smile disappeared, putting a look of confusion on her face.

"For ride?" she asked, Hao nooded confidently, she didn't understand, "a ride on what?" she asked again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the enormous figure of the spirit of fire appeared before them, kneeled in front of the rock. Tamao shrieked in surprise at the sight of the huge creature, and almost felt backwards, but Hao put a hand behind her back, probably expecting that reaction from her. He looked at her, and pointed to the spirit.

"On that" he said confidently, almost proudly. Tamao fell silent, she had understand everything that had been said to her. But, going out on that? It made her very suspicious, it could a trap, maybe he would take her somewhere isolated, then kill her without a second thought, but, why would he kill her? Seeing that she was distrutful form the situaction, he mentally gave an order to the spirit. The giant creature extended one hand towards both, and placed it near, almost touching, the rock, with the palm opened. Confidently, Hao stepped on it, then he turned to the timid girl, and rised his hand, "I promise that nothing will happen to you" he said encouragingly. Tamao looked from his gaze, to his hand, to the massive figure standing behind him. Then back to his eyes. They had a curious effect on her, making her heart beat faster, not allowing her to think, and, at that exact moment, she had no interest in thinking. Still hypnotized by his truthful eyes, she slowly rised her hand, and took his.

Closing her eyes know, she took a step forward. Specting to find a strange, pulsating surface. She was surprised when she fel under her a solid floor, like a rock. With heat emanating from below her. She opened her eyes, only to found his darker ones staring directly at her. His face was so close, that she could feel his rhythmic breathing touching her forehead. She blushed, she had never been this close to a boy in her life. He felt a little nervous himself: he had never done this, at least, not with a girl. Nor he ever imagined that he would do it with such a pretty one. Seeing that she was still a little doubtful about the situation, he smiled, and bringing his mouth near her ear, he wihispered.

"I promise" the sound of his voice made her feel so safe. She nooded, more determined know. He smiled, and surrounded her with his arm. He turned towards the sky, and, moving slowly, the spirit rose in the air, taking it's to passenger towards the uncatchable sky.

To the sky.

****************************

Well, that's it with the first chapter.

I curiously love the idea of Hao and Tamao making a couple, so I decided to write it down.

I'm not a very romantic guy, so, sorry for being so corny about the way i write things, but i don't find any other way.

this probably is going to end in the next chapter, for this is just an small idea.

so....... erm.....thank you!.....for...ee..you know.............reading.


	2. Confusion

Thanks for the review, you rised my self-steem..... seriously.

Oh! and by the way, i don't own Shaman king, nor any of it's character, another guy does.

Chapter 2: Confusion.

They were silent, none of them saying a word. While the couple besides them seemed to be having the time of their lifes: he was reading some kind of makabre poem to her, while she seemed to be falttered by the strange words that included strange sentences, proper from the medical dialect.

Yoh and Anna had been for a while in that position. She seriously watching the view before her. While he was listening a little unconfortable to the strange poems being said besides him.

He looked at his fiancé. She looked so beautiful. Her golden hair seemed to be glowing with the decreasing sun-light, while her face seemed to have softened because of the bright color it showed. She didn't looked annoyed like she usually did, on the contrary, she loooked calmed, and undisturbed.

Suddenly she turned slowly around, but Yoh remained calm. Anna looked at him, with no expression on her face. He kept looking at her, not dearing to take his eyes from hers, for they may desappear into the sun.

The poems, for some reason, had stopped, he turned to where the undead couple suppousedly was, but nobody was to be seen. He turned again to Anna, and saw that she had turned away, like hiding her face, this puzzled him a little.

She had thought some many things in that instant. She didn't know exactly why she had envited him to the rooftop, it had been so spontaneous. And know there she was, watching a sublime view with the man she loved. Something, she was sure, he was unaware of.

When they went up, they had not said a word, they only sitted down side by side. Trying to ignore the bizarre romantic moment the near couple was enjoying.

_So, what know? _She thought, while looking towards the hiding sun. She slowly turned towards him, and saw that he was looking at her, directly at her. She wanted him so much, not only because he was astonishing handsome, which he was, but also for his personality, for his spirit, for his neverending ability to trust in others, to love others.

She imagined him leaning forward, and kissing her gently. But he turned another way, and Anna soon realized what she was thinking, and turned away, trying to hide her know red cheeks.

"Uh, Anna?" said her companion "are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she was still hiding her face, she rapidly looked forward.

"Yeah" she answered quickly "I-I'm okay" she stuttered, something that didn't go unnoticed for the young shaman. Anna never stuttered, even when she was freezing.

"You sure?" he asked, watching her attentively. She remained concentrated in the horizon, thinking. Then she turned to him.

"Yoh" she began saying but paused. The girl looked unsure of something.

"What?" said the boy after a while of waiting her to speak, she looked down.

"Do you like me?" she said lowly, almost like a whisper, but the boy was able to hear. He froze, perplexed.

"Wu-wu-What?" he asked, surprised, completly lost. Could this really be Anna? She was acting so weird. She turned to the know almost completly banished sun.

"It's just that I've never heard you say it" she explained, then turned to him again "I'll repeat: do you like me?"

He stared blankly at her, still a little surprised, but not lost anymore. All his life he had liked her, and he had never told her? That was really stupid, very stupid. But know he didn't felt like saying it. Curiously it did not feel good, it wasn't the best way to act. That silence between them felt so nice, so authentic.

Suddenly he felt that he didn't need to speak, that his eyes were talking for him. That without using his hands, he could feel his skin rubbing against hers. It was magical.

Then, slowly, without thinking it, he raised his hand, and with it, he gently stroked her cheek.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft touch. Then opened them again, lookig affectionately at the boy before her. Then he slowly moved his hand to the back of her head, and gently pushed her foward, bringing her face, close to his. While he stretched his neck and body, leaning forward.

Then, he softly pressed his lips against hers. And with that, the rooftop, the air, the world, were gone.

All that remained, was her.

**********************

It truly was amazing. There she was, miles away from the ground, with the gentle wind caressing her face. The stars didn't seemed closer, nor did she thought they would, but it was still amazing to watch them.

She looked down, trying to see something below them, but she couldn't see anything, except the sea, were the moon-less night reflected it's stars. She turned to his side, and saw that Hao wasn't looking to the sky or the ocean, but her. She blushed a little, but held the look with him. His face seemed very tan, considering that he only source of light around them was the spirit that was carring them.

She was impresed that he wasn't cold, considering that he had nothing on him from his waist to the head, except his gloves.

His long hair moved wildly because of the wind. But he didn't gave signs of being bothered by this. Tamao couldn't help to notice that he looked ver diabolic with that color of skin and the hair, but she ignored the thought. With his arm he was pressing her against him, preventing any chance of falling. It was very embarrasing, but it was that or having to hug one of the inmense fingers of the spirit, the choice was obvius. What she didn't understand was how could Hao keep her near him with such ease, when he wasn't holding to anything.

_What am I doing? _was all Hao could think at the moment he asked her to go flying. He had never asked that to any human in his life, then, why this girl? She was pretty, that, he admitted, was true, but it was nothing: he had met hundreds of beautiful women through his lifes, and none of them had made a major impression on him. But why was it so different with this one?

Without knowing what he was doing, and just talking and smiling, without thinking that either, he ordered the spirit to start flying in moderate speed, for it may bother Tamao is the went to fast. After a few minutes of flying around, not caring about the direction they were taking, he looked at her, and was spellbounded: she looked beautiful, her skin and white T-shirt had tuerned to subtle red, while her hair had turned into a shiny crimson colour, which made it look like a wild flame, throwed to the wind.

He was hypnotized by the view. He kept looking even when the girl turned to him, and noticed him staring at her, with their face as close as ever. An small unprepared movement would have made them kiss each other. Something that both of them were very tempted to do.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked out loud, so she could hear him. She thought for a while, then nooded. With a mental order, the boy made his spirit go towards the ground. They landed on top a mountain. The enormous being brought his hand closer to the ground, an Hao jumped. Then he riesed his hand towards her, and helped her to get down. Then the spririt desappeared, and they were left in complete darkness. Something that scared Tamao a little.

"Ummm" she said, not letting go of the boy's hand "could we have some light please?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot" he said quickly, and suddenly they were iluminated by some fire that the shaman had formed with his hand. He threw it a little far, and when the small ball of fire touched the ground, it expanded into a a bigger fire, which, despite being over nothing but sand, didn't extinguished. Still a little surprised by the trick, she moved closer to the fire, and placed Hao's coat near it. She turned to the boy, who his eyes fixated on her. She blushed a little, and turned to the fire. Whcih seemed to be redder that normal fire.

She felt as he sitted besides her. She turned to him, and again Tamao find herself being surveilled by those dark eyes of his.

"Who are you?" he asked seriously at her, this confused her, hadn't she already said that before? she looked questioningly at him; there was something strange.

"What do you mean?" she asked, unsure of having said the right thing, he turned to the fire, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"How did you do it?" he asked, this time Tamao was really confused, had she missed something?

"How I did what?" she asked, beginning to feel a little annoyed by his behavior. He sighed.

"To beggin with, in all my lifes, which is what I've had, lifes. I've never felt attracted to any girl" he paused, and turned to the fire, how could he be saying this? it was a personal matter, and he never revealed to others what was personal to him "then you arrive, and drive me crazy in just thirty minutes!" he said out loud, surprising the girl beside him, and leaving her astonished, had she really done that? thinking back to the beggining, she noticed that they, well, at least her, had acted without thinking. Probably this would bring problems to both of them, but those thoughts were interrupted when he beggan to talk again "I don't really know if this is some kind of spell done by you, or just some strange damage to my brain, or even if you are just an illusion made up by my conscience" she stared at him wide-eyed, a witch? an illusion? was he serious? "but the thing is that right know i'm just acting without even thinking. And, trust me, that's something that I never do" he said looking seriously at her, which intimidated her a little "So, I ask you again: what did you do to me?" he asked.

Tamao thought about it for a moment. Seriously, what had she done? she had only said her name, answer his questions, make some herself, and had accepted his offer. There was nothing special about it. But giving a deeper thought, it wasn´t her who had casted an spell on him. It was Hao who had bewitched her, and she too didn't know how had he done it.

"Well" said Tamao after a while of deep thought, and smiling slightly "I think that makes two of us" she said turning to look at the boy next to her, who seemed heavily surprised by her comentary. He remained like that for a moment, then turned to the fire, and both remained silent for a while, confused for what they had come to realize: that they didn't have the slightest idea of what they were doing.

*************************

After slowly pulling away -after what had seemed like an eternity- he looked at her, who just looked at him with a serious look on her face, but with the reder cheeks he had ever seen on her, and probably he was in the same state as her.

She slowly backed away, and placed herself the same way she was before. Yoh just stood there, watching her. Not daring to interrupt her thoughts, which, he knew, were deep, and were many. After a while of silence, and in complete darkness, hardly being able to see her, he decided to break the quietness.

"Take that as a yes" he said, smiling. But he stopped doing so when he realized that she couldn't see him.

"I already did" she answered after a moment. Yoh couldn't help to laugh at her comentary, he made it lowly, so he wouldn't disturb the silence belonging to the night. Smiling he looked to the sky.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" he asked. Know that his eyes had adapted to the darkness, he could see a little bit of Anna's movements, and was able to notice that she too had her eyes turned to the sky.

"Yes they are" she said in a monotonous tone. He chuckled, this was the Anna he knew. The Anna he loved.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked, feeling more relaxed know. She paused for a while, considering, then a question ocurred to her.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked, very curious, for her, it had been the first time thet she saw him smile, which, considering whom we are talking about, probably was the first time that she ever encounterd him. He remained silent for a while.

"Hmmmmm..... I don't know" he answered in his typical carefree tone "probably form the first time a met you" he added. Anna felt silent, for that long, and he hadn't told her? well, it was the same with her, so she couldn't blame him for that.

"That's a..... pretty long time" she said without any feeling in her voice, he laughed.

"Yeah, quess you are right" he said, than he added "as always", this, unknow to him, made his companion get an slight blush on her face. She then noticed that her body was getting cold.

"We should go inside already" she said, while standing up slowly.

"Yeah, you are right" he said, doing the same. They both went down to the main hall of the house, were they found their group completly sleep. He smiled warmly. She made her way to her room, but as soon as she entered, she came out, with a troubled expression on her face.

"Tamao is not here" she said lowly, trying to not wake up anybody. Yoh looked around, even in the darkness, the room was completly visible, but he couldn't catch any sign of the inexperienced shaman. He alarmed, maybe something had happened to her. They both checked all the rooms, making as less sound as possible, but she was nowhere to be found. Thet both went out of the house.

"What should we do?" he asked, she tought about for a while, it could be nothing, as it could mean something else, whatever the reason, they had to find Tamao.

"We two will go look for her. It's not good to wake up everyone for the time being. But if after sometime we don't find her, then we beggin to worry, okay?" she said, Yoh nooded, serious.

"Right" he said "Where should we start?" he asked looking around, but suddenly he froze, and turned to Anna "do you feel that?" she had a deadly serious look on her face, then nooded slowly, he turned around, facing towards the outside of the town, the feeling was unmistakable "Hao" he said lowly.

*****************************

"You sure I can do this?" asked Tamao unsure. They were in front of the small fire, with their hands together. He smiled.

"Sure you can, just stay calm and concentrated" he said asunringly, she nooded. He concentrated a little, and formed an small ball of fire on the palm of his hand. Then he slowly moved it towards Tamao's hand, which was extended in front of him, and carefully placed the ball on her palm. "Okay, now, don't worry, it won't burn you, but you have to focuse on it" he said, Tamao looked amased to the ball on her hand, she could feel the energy it emanated, and with no effort she could keep it on the center of her hand. It was like an strange game of balance. It was easier than what she imagined "Okay, now try to pass it to your oyher hand" obidiently, she slowly brought both hands together, and began to pass the ball to the other side. But suddenly the ball lost control, and it slipped from her hands, and fell to the ground. Hao laughed warmly, which didn't console the sadness of Tamao for loosing her ball "you were good, very good" he said.

"It looks a lot easier when you do it" she said looking to the side. Hao slowly stopped laughing, and fell quite too. They both stared for a time the dancing embers that caused the fire.

"Do you have any family?" he wasn't really interested if she had a family, but he wanted to talk. She looked to the fire.

"They are dead" she answered. Hao fell quite, that wasn't the proper answer to beggin a conversation.

"I see" he stated, but didn't knew anything else to say. But surprinsingly it was her who spoke.

"And you?" she asked, he looked at her surprised by her question, but then he casually smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Well his my other half, but you could consider him my brother" he answered in a casual way.

"You mean Yoh?" she asked, given that he hadn't expecified a person. He nooded.

"Yep. He is the one" he said, never leaving the smile. She nooded.

"D-do you hate him" she asked, a little afraid of how he would react to such question. He looked questionably at her.

"Why would I hate him?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, it's just that you seem to want to ki-kill him" she said, looking timidly to the floor.

"Who told you I want to kill him?" he asked back. She thought for a while, nobody had ever said that, actually she didn't knew anything about the man standing beside her. What drove him to do what did. She suddenly realized that she had asked without thinking clearly.

"Sorry" she apologized quickly "I don't know why I said that" she was uddenly intimidated by his precense. For some reason he had slightly come back to being the poerfull shaman who killed without any remorse. She turned to him, and saw that he was looking at her, smiling. She blushed furiously, and turned to the other side. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm used to people not understanding the way I am" he said. She looked at him.

"That sounds sad" she said, he shrugged, apparently not worried about it. She turned to the fire, thinking what he had just said. How would it be having dozens of people heating you, and not a person to understand you. This thought caused her to question something herself "Ummm.... d-do you have any. ummm friends?" he turned to her, "Friends that,... you know..... understand you?" she explained. He turned to the fire, with a serious, almost sad look on his face.

"Some of them think they do, the rest only hang out with me because their only desire is to watch the whole world get turned to ashes" he said, smiling to the last statement.

"A-and that is your...ummm objective? to burn down the world?" she asked in fear. To her surprise he started to laugh.

"No! Why would I want to burn down the world?" he asked, Tamao knew that she wasn't suposed to answer that, he slowly began to rekax "no no, what I want is to free this world from It's worst desease" he answered, suddenly turning serious.

"Which is?" asked the girl, curious. He turned to her.

"The human race, of course" he answered. She froze in surprise.

"What?" she asked, not believing what he had just said.

"You heard me" he said "I want to exterminate the human race" he added, without any expression on his face. She felt a coldshiver run down her spine. He was serious. She turned to the fire, felling a little scared of his attitude. So this was Hao Asakura, she had to admit that he seemed tarryfing. But, at the same time, his attitude made him quite interesting. He seemed so mysterious, and humans were a curious race by nature. He suddenly smiled "what do you think of that" he asked. She considered for a while.

"I think it's monstrous" she answered, he laughed. Then turned serious again, and looked at her.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked. Tamao looked at him, surprised.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not beleaving what he had just said.

"Do... you want.... to join.......me?" he said, exaggeratedly modulating. She still was lost in surprise.

"Wu-wu....ummm" she mumbled, trying to put coherent words into her mouth. Hao just stared at her.

"That is the only way for you to ever talk to me again" he explained "if you are not with me, then you are against me" he stated. In truth, it was him the one who wanted her to be in his group. It was the first time that he felt feelings for other person, and it wasn't in his plans to let her go. If it was possible he wanted her to be with him forever. The idea seemed to be good, it was very appealing. He standed up, so he could down on her. She seemed scared, and backed away, frightened by his actions. She turned to the fire. And began to think. They remained silent for sometime. Then she turned to him, and slowly standed up too.

"No" she answered lowly, and looking at him "I won't join you".

This wasn't the answered he wanted. His body didn't showed it, but he was raging in the inside. How could she say that? he was Hao, the future Shaman King, how could she possible reject his offer?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the gigantic hand of the spirit reached out from the darkness, and grabbed her, inmobilizing her. She screamed in fear as she was rised to to the air by the tremendous creature.

The other hand went down to the ground, and Hao stepped on it. With a angry look on his face.

The gient rised both hands, and placed them one besides the other, so the two people it was holding were in front of each other.

Tamao looked at him, with an scared look on her face. Why did this girl made him feel like this? why was he so confused? why was her rejection affecting him so much?

He looked at her. Every detail on her face, he hair, her eyes, her mouth, her nose. What was so special about her?! He stared at her more. And slowly he began to loose perception of the world.

Without thinking, he slowly reached his hand. Tamao moved her head -which was the only part of her body that had some movility- backwards, scared of his touch. She closed her eyes in fear.

But what she felt was a the warm and soft touch of his hand. She opened her eyes, and saw that he was looking at her as if he was hypnotized.

He softly caressed her cheek, then he moved his hand to her hair, and played with it, passing it beetwen his fingers. It was captivating, magical. It was so soft. It made him tremble. She was so delicate, so warm.

He couldn't find words the words to explain it.

Why?

Why can't I control myself?

Why does she make me feel this way?

Why can't I just........ stop?

Why? why? why? why? why?

He slowly brought his hands to his neck, and slowly began to press it, harder and harder. She found it difficult to breathe, she began to feel terrified by this.

"P-pleas...." She tried on saying, out of breath, but only an uncromprehensible whisper came out of her mouth.

It hurt so much. She could feel each one of his fingers making pression on her neck, almost tearing appart her delicate skin.

Her face seemed to be under some kind oif preasure, almost as if it was about to explode. She opened desperately her mouth, trying to breathe, trying to speak, trying to scream. But nothing came in or out.

She closed her eyes. And tears of pain and fear began to come out of her eyes.

She was going to die.

He was going to kill her.

*************************

Well! think that's it for chapter two.

I was wrong, this probably is going to end in the third chapter. hehehe

Sorry for the poor spelling, i'm not that good at english, so a make quite a lot of mistakes.

So...... Thank you for reading.


	3. Confesions

Wooo....... yeah..... another review, I'm ecstatic.

And sorry but I don't think this is going any further than this chapter.

Besides nobody reads it, so, why trouble myself with it. And besides, it's an horrible piece of shit.

Chapter 3: Confesion(s)

Yoh focused on the source of the feeling. It was miles away, but being Hao the one causing it, he wasn't surprised that he could feel it. Had someone started a fight with him? If that was the case, why didn't he felt any other powerful presence?

He turned to Anna, and saw that she too was looking towards the outside of the town.

"What do you thing is going on?" he asked her, serious, and a little worried. The girl didn't say anything. She looked like hypnotized, Yoh knew that her perception of things was greater than his. Maybe she had knowledge of the situation, "Anna?" he repeated, catching the attention of the girl, who turned to him, with a worried look on her face.

"Tamao is with him" she said, Yoh's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked not believing what she had just said.

"I can feel the presence of Tamao right where Hao is" she said. It was true, the small and weak presence of the young ascetic monk. But it was slowly fading, why? she slowly beggan to fear that something bad was happening to the girl. "We should go" she said to Yoh. He nooded.

"Should we call the others?" he asked, Anna reflected for a moment.

"No" she answered "If we bring a lot of people things could get ugly. We should try to sort this out by ourself" Yoh nooded again. Anna concentrated and summoned Zenki and Kouki, the demons she had stolen from Hao. "These are pretty fast, even if they don't show it", each one of them lowered their hands, and Both boys climbed on them, "she turned to Yoh, "Hold on tight" and with that, both creatures jumped in the air, the silence of the night absorving the noice they created. Making them moving dots in the darkness.

*****************************

The air was cold.

No sound could be heard.

The stars were so bright, so pretty. So uncountable. So unreachable.

Why?

Why were they that way?

They seemed like countless eyes. Staring at every action that people did. Staring. Just staring. Always staring.

He wanted to reach the stars. To feel them. To touch them. To watch the world below them.

But probably what he would only see what he had already seen.

Destruction, pain, war, suffering, lonelyness, sadness, hate.

All caused by humans. It was the human whom had brought this curse upon the earth. With all their wars, their constructions, their hatred, their greed.

Why couldn't they understand this?

Why couldn't she understand?

Why did everyone refused to see the truth?

To see that he was right.

He had expected her to be different. But she was like everybody else. A fool, who believed in humans. She was on their side. She was their ally.

She was his enemy.

_No!!!_

Hao's eyes widened. Coming off his trance. He inmediately let go of her neck. An mentally ordered the spirit to open it's hand.

Tamao fell on the palm of the giant. Coughing furiously. Her throat felt as if it had just been rubeed with sandpaper.

She continued coughing, with her hands on her neck. Feeling dizzy, and weak. He had almost killed her! She turned to him, and saw that he was staring towards the floor.

Suddenly she panicked. And jumped off the giant hand. This proved to be a bad idea, as she painfully fell on the floor, but only caused some pain on her legs. But weak as she was, she couldn't find the strength to pull herself together. She coughed again.

He jumped of the hand too, and once he was on the floor, the spirit banished, leaving the small fire as the only source of light. He walked towards her, but when she noticed this, she panicked.

"D-don't come near me!" she screamed, trying to move away, but the coat that the boy had given her made it difficult. With an scared look on her face, she quickly took it off, and threw it away. She standed up. And slowly and erratically began to walk away.

"Tamao..." he began to say, but he cut himself, not really knowing what to say. He was so surprised for what he had just done. It wasn't the way he acted at all. What was wrong with him? He turned to see her, ans saw that she was trying to walk away. It was dangerous, they were in the middle of the night, miles away from the town. "Tamao stop" he said, walking towards her again, she turned slowly, and panicked at the sight of him coming closer. She stepped on a rock, and fell to the ground. But she never turned her eyes from the boy, who was seriously walking towards her.

"D-d-d-don't....." she tried to speak, but she was too scared to speak. She crawled backwards, but was stopped by a big rock.

Hao slowly kneeled before her. She reached her hands before her. Trying to put some sort of defense beetwen her and the shaman. He slowly rised his hand. Tamao closed her eyes, terrified.

But then she felt her hand being grabbed. And, opening her eyes, she saw that Hao had his eyes fixed on her, but his hand was gently pressing hers. She stared questioningly at him.

"I'm sorry" he said, the girl froze, surprised by this action "I-I don't know what happened to me" he said "I'm truly sorry".

Tamao watched the shame in his dark eyes, and saw that he truly meant it.

They stood like that for a while, staring at each other. Partly because they didn't know what to do, and also because they both were being hypnotized by the spell of the other.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, he remained silent.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking" he said. He fell silet again, but Tamao hadn't forgotten their previous conversation.

"Is it true what you said to me?" she asked looking towards the ground. He looked questioningly at her.

"What did I say?" he said, not knowing what she was referring to.

"That if I wasn't with you, I was your enemye" she said. Hao considered for a while.

"No" he answered, looking at her "I don't know why I said that either" the more he thought about it, the more he realized how stupidly he had acted. He could have really killed her, and for no reason. She was no human, not even a person that represented a menace to him. But he had almost taken her life away "I'm sorry" he said again. She moved her head. And looked to the ground.

"D-don't worry" she said. It truly had been scary. She couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't talk. It was the first time that she had been through something like that. It had hurt so much. She broguht one hand to her throat, which still hurt a little. She turned to the boy in front of her, he was dangerous, she knew that, and could kill her in that instant without much effort. Then why? why wasn't she running away? why did she felt so....... curious? What would Yoh or Anna say about this?

Suddenly she standed up, a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up too.

"My friends" she answered "They are probably looking for me". Hao slowly nooded.

"Yeah" he said looking at the floor "I guess we should go back" he said. He sounded serious, but in the inside he was a little depresed. He wasn't very satisfied about their meeting ending there.

But suddenly he turned towards the direction of the town.

"Someone is coming" he said, Tamao turned towards the direction he was looking. It was true, she too could feel the spirit energy of two people approaching at great speed. Hao chuckled. The girl turned to him, with a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked. He didn't looked at her.

"I guess my little brother and his princess noticed us" he said. Tamao's eyes widened. They were coming?

***********************

Yoh felt the cold breeze touch his face. They truly were traveling at great speed. Only a few minutes had pased, and they already were very close to his brother.

He could feel now the other presence. Anna was right: the person near Hao was Tamao. But why?

Then it hit him. _"Damn!"_ he cursed mentally. He hadn't brought Harusame with him. What would he do if they had to fight Hao? He knew that Anna was very powerful, but not enough to defeat the owner of the fire spirit. The only way out was to try to speak to him.

He saw in the distance a small light. A fire. Probably there was where his brother was. He looked at Anna, being almost impossible to see her in the darkness, he could feel her calculating and cold aura, and relaxed. He had faith in her.

*************************

Both Hao and Tamao, watched how two enormous figures suddenly landed near them. Rising dust and rocks in their path. The boy chuckled.

"What a noisy way to arrive" he said. But the girl was trembling in fear. What would miss Anna do to her? she had acted in a very stupid way, going out with the enemy.

Both Anna and her soon to be husband jumped off their respective transports, whom remained where they had landed. Both boys made their way towards the other couple. And stopped near the fire.

They stared at each other, Tamao nervous, Hao aparently relaxed, while Yoh and Anna had a serious look on their faces.

"Uhmm...." Tamao tried to speak, but rapidly quiet down.

The silence inundated the atmosphere around the four people. It was a very unconfourtable situation.

"What are you doing here, Tamao?" Anna suddenly asked, surprising the pink haired girl. She looked to the ground, not knowing what answer to give. What was she doing there? she hadn't asked that herself.

"I-I..." the girl tried speaking something, but she was to nervous to think clearly.

"More importantly" said Anna after Tamao had fell quiet, "What are you doing with him?" she asked. Hao smiled.

"And what's wrong with me?" he asked in a sarchastic tone. Anna just stared humorlessly at him. Then turned to the girl.

"Well?" she said. Tamao remained silent, staring at the floor. Anna sighed, a litlle annoyed, "Come here" she ordered.

Without looking at the boy beside her, Tamao slowly began to walk towards the pair in front of her. Each of her steps seemed to do so much more noice than they usually did. Her head turned towards the ground, which seemed to have turned red because of the fire. She stopped in front of the blod girl, but wasn't able to bring herself to look at her.

"I-I'm so-sor..." She began to say, but was cut short by an slap given by the girl in front of her.

Tamao's eyes widened in surprise as her cheek turned crimson, and it began tu burn as if it was on fire.

She looked towards Anna, and saw that she was staring at her, furious. Tamao began to tremble at the sight of that look, a look that she had learned to respect, to fear.

"Do you know who is he?" she asked. Tamao remained quiet, too scared to talk, "do you!?" asked the itako luder. Tears began to appear in the little girl's eyes.

"I-I.." she tried to talk, but was interrupted.

"Do you have any idea fo what he could have done to you?" she asked. Tamao closed her eyes, feeling so ashamed of herself, so alone.

"I-I just..." she tried on saying again, trying to find the words, or the strength to speak.

"You what?" asked Anna in a loud voice,"You what? you didn't think about it, you didn't consider the possibility of him harming you? or even killing you?" she asked, now the tears runned fluently through Tamao's cheeks, and contained sobs found their way out through her throat, "you don't know who he is, or what he is capable of doing, do you understand that?" she asked un a loud voice.

Hao just stared at the scene with a serious, almost sad look on his face.

Yoh was staring at the floor. Serious. Not moving an inch from where he stood. Not giving any signal of reaction to the conversation beetwen the two girls.

"I just don't want to be alone!" said Tamao out loud. Everyone turned to look at her. She was now crying her heart out, letting the tears and sobs to come out at will. "I've been so alone these days" she began to say, to no one in particular "everyone is so focused in the tournament, that nobody is with me. I'm just there to do the chores of the house, i'm nothing more than a servant!" she screamed "nobody notices me, you two only noticed that I wasn't there because probably the house smelled horrible, or was a complete mess" she said, now furiously looking at the two people in front of her.

"Tamao..." began to say a surprised Yoh, but was cut short by the girl.

"I know I'm weak, and a useless girl, and even a worst shaman" she said "but I.....I...." she didn't know what to say, but not for a long time "I'm a human being, not a robot or something that doesn't feel. Sure you are all very concentrated in the fights, but it seems as if I had banished from the face of earth, and what was left was only shell responsible for doing the loundry" she looked at Anna, who had a surprised look on her face "you always order me around, and you are the closest thing that I have to a friend. But to you I'm probably just a replaceable dog, or servant. And I just envy you so much: You know I love him!" she screamed "you know I do, I love him since the day I saw him. And it hurts so much to see that you are meant for each other. And I just can't help to feel so alone. So......." she didn't knew what to say, she had so many feelings inside of her that had been kept locked in her heart. Tearing her insides apart. She looked to the ground "I just don't want to be alone anymore, it's so painfull." She covered her face with her hands, and cried without any effort to hold the tears back.

The rest of the people just stared blankly at her, astonished by what the girl had said to them.

Hao stared at the girl. His heart had really been touched by her words. She sounded so sad, so heartbroken. She probably had been keeping this feelings to herself for a long time.

She truly was alone.

Her heart was alone.

With a quiet and fast movement, which wasn't noticed by the other two shamans, he picked his coat that was near him, and placed himself beside the crying girl. And just like before, he surrounded her with it.

Anna took a few steps back. A little surprised by the sudden move.

Tamao rised her head. And with a surprise look on her face, truned her head to the long haired boy. He smiled at her.

"You may not believe this" he said "But I understand how you feel" Tamao looked at him, confused, disoriented, he turned to the sky "there was a time, in my first time, that because of my shamanic abilities I was pushed away by the people that surrounded me" he then turned to the floor, with a nostalgic look "by the people that I loved" he said. Tamao stared at him, taking in what was being said to her, he turned to her again "I don't know exactly how you feel, for I have never loved a person, but I can tell you that I too have been alone, an I also know that it doesn't feel good".

Tamao didn't say anything. Her tears had stopped, and the feelings of confusion had banished inside her heart. What took it's place now, was an strange urge of curiosity, and surprise. Surprise for what she had just been told.

Yoh, on the other hand, was shocked for what he had just heard.

He had never seen Hao acting like this, it was so strange seeing him being nice to someone. And besides, he was surprised too because of the confesion that Tamao had just made. It was probably the first time that he ever heard her speak so much.

These two people, whom he thought knew, where acting in a completly opposite way than they usually did.

Yoh turned to Anna, who too seemed shocked by the resent events.

"Tamao" the aluded girl turned to Anna "I....I... didn't know....." she looked to the ground "I'm sorry"

Tamao's eyes widened. Anna had never apologized to her for anything.

"Tamao" it was Yoh now, the boy had his gaze turned to the ground, with a sad expression on his face "it has never been our intention to live you alone. But I guess that probably we abused from your good will. And believe me, you have lots of it" he said the last statement with an smile.

Tamao's cheeks turned slightly red.

Everyone around her was trying to console her. Did they really cared that much? She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Thank you" she said in a whisper, she looked at the boy next to her "to all of you" she added, not wanting to give the impression that only Yoh's words had affected her. That wasn't the case.

It had been probably the confesion of the long-haired boy the factor that had mostly affected her. She wasn't sure in what way exactly, but it had tremendously surprised her his reaction. She was a complete stranger to him, why tell her about his life, something so personal.

"And you know" said Hao smiling "I honestly don't think that you are that weak, or useless, or a bad shaman. For you may not see it as a great deed, but I think it takes a lot of courage to say no to probably the most powerful being in earth" he said. Tamao's eyes widened, that was a little bit arrogant. No wait, it probably was the most arrogant thing that she had heard anybody say.

But even so, it made her feel better.

"Th-Thank you" she stuttered "Ha-Hao" she added. The boy just smiled.

"You are welcome" he said. Then turned to Anna "you may not believe me, but it was never my intention tu hurt her in any way, at least, not intentionally" he said, remembering his previous loss of control. The girl stared at him. Annalizing his words. then nooded.

"Okay" she said "I believe you. But Tamao, understand this, I consider you to be my best, and perhaps only friend" Tamao looked at her, shocked "and I consider you anything but a servant. I'm sorry if I got too inmersed in the shaman fight. I just thought that you were okay, because you never complained about anything, you were always so obedient, so.... cheerful" she sighed, then sadly smiled at her friend "I guess I'm not that good with people" she said.

Tamao was know completly shocked. Why was everyone being so honest?

They stayed in silent for a while. Each of the young girls considering what each other had said.

"Thank you Miss Anna" said Tamao smiling "Th-this means a lot to me" she said shily. Anna nooded.

Hao smiled. He didn't know why, but seeing the girl happy made him feel a little satisfied. I did not make any sense, it just made him feel that way.

"Hey" everyone turned to him "why don't we seat near the fire, maybe we can spent some time talking over there" he said carelessly.

"Hmm" thought Yoh out loud "Yeah, it's not such a bad idea" he said in the same careless tone.

Tamao thought it was a good idea, but then she saw Anna moving her head in a negative way.

"No" said the itako "it is already very late, and I don't know you Hao, but we need to sleep", Hao closed his eyes, smiling, and nooded.

"Sure, sure. I guess you are right, we all need to sleep" he said, backing off from Tamao, who noticing how close they had been, blushed a little. This din't go unnoticed to Yoh and Anna. The first contained a laugh, while the other rised a questioning eyebrow. She rapidly grabbed Tamao's hand and began to drag her along in direction to the two giants waiting behind. Hao looked at them.

"Hey! hey!" everyone turned to him "I don't think that dose two apes are a proper transport for a lady" he said smiling.

"Then what do you propose?" Anna asked "That we walk the entire way back?" Hao chuckled.

"No, what I suggest is..." in an instant, the enormous spirit of fire appeared out of nowhere, Yoh looked in surprise, so did Tamao, while Anna predicted what he was about to say.

"That we travel with style"

*************************

End chapter 3

I guess I was mistaken again: It did not end in this chapter either.

But now i'm sure: this is over in the next chapter, which is probably going to be as boring as this one.

To the peole who read (if any), I deeply thank you.


	4. Tamao

Yeah, well, my self-steme have always been an issue, and you have no idea how many people have said that to me.

I think i'll take my chances with the chinchillas. And by the way, what the hell means fluff? it has bothered me seens I started reading fanfics.

I wonder if this is going to be the last chapter. I've said that so many times that I was going to end this shit, that now I don't dare to say it anything.

Chapter 4: Tamao

Silva and Kalim watched how the tremendous figure of the spirit of fire rised up in the air. They both sighed in relieve.

"Thank god" said Silva "I thought that there was trouble in here"

"Yeah, but I think they are going to be okay" Silva nooded, but turned serious.

"You saw what saw didn't you?" he asked in adark tone, Kalim nooded.

"Yeah, Hao, that's not his usual self" he commented, silva nooded.

"Do you think, that he may have..." he considered before speaking "you know, feelings for her?" he asked doubtly. Kalim didn't say anything, just stood there watching as the red dot departed in the dark sky.

"I honestly don't have any idea" he said "but, just in case, we should keep an eye on that Tamamura girl. At least for a while" he said, Silva nooded.

************************

Tamao closed her eyes. Feeling the cold, tender breeze fondle her face.

They had all mounted on the spirit. She and Hao in one hand, while the destinied-to-marry couple had sitted on the other hand.

Anna, at first had been reluctant to the idea of the pink haired girl going with the master of the fire spirit. But it had been Hao himself whom had suggested the pairs, thus making Tamao blush a little with his petition. This fact made Anna even more suspicious, but the monk in training had said that she didn't mind, so she gave in to the place of the pairs.

What the girl didn't know, was in that exact moment, the itako was carefully watching them. While her soon-to-be husband enjoyed the breeze bringing his head backwards, and letting his long hair run wild over his head.

He turned to his fiancée, and smiled when he saw what she was doing. Slowly, he put a hand over her shoulder, making the girl turn her head towards him. He brought his mouth near her ear, and talked loudly.

"Don't worry, I don't think hi has any bad intentions!" he said. Anna looked at him, then to the pair in the other hand. Yoh sighed with a smile. Then the girl turned to him, and he smiled. Sighing too, she leaned against the chest of the man she loved. At first the boy was surprised by her actions, but soon relaxed. Placing a hand on her waist, and leaning his forehead to the back of her head, he enjoyed that moment.

Which belonged to them, and them alone.

Hao watched, with an amused smile on his face, at the nighbour couple.

"_Seems that my little brother is having a good time_" he thought.

He turned to Tamao, who still had her eyes closed, which gave him the moment to appreciate her beautiful face. She seemed so peacefull, so naive, so happy.

Feeling a little unsure about what he was doing, he rised his hand, and surounded her with it. The young girl opened her eyes in surprise, and turned to him. He just smiled and shrugged.

She turned away, blushing furiously. But didn't give any signs of being bothered about his actions.

Feeling more confident, he gently pushed her against him, placing her back on his chest, just like Yoh and Anna had done.

Tamao's ayes were filled with surprise as she nervously leaned against the muscular chest of the by behind him, with her face as red as a tomato. But after a while, she relaxed, and discovered that it was very confourtable, at least for her.

Hao closed his eyes, he could feel the wind elevating the hair of the girl , which gently caressed his face, and giving an essence of wild strawberries. He liked it, he really liked.

They all stood there, feeling, listening, smelling, caring.

Loving.

*********************

"Let me help you" said Hao, extending a hand towards Tamao. They had arrived to the place Yoh's group was staying. The girl grabbed his hand, and jumped off the giant hand, and softly landed on the ground.

They stared at each other, their hands never letting go. It truly was getting annoting for the shaman, to always get fixed in those crimson eyes of hers. They surely had some kind of spell on them.

While for the girl, her eyes were like two small black holes, full of mistery and secrets. It wasn't annoying at all. On the very contrary, it was mesmerizing.

"Tammao" said Anna suddenly from behind them. They both rapidly let go of each other's hand, and looked away. It was truly an unnecesary reaction, for they had been doing it right in front of the fellow couple.

Anna rised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Y-yes?" asked Tamao. The itako extended one hand.

"Time to go" she answered. Tamao looked downwards, a little sadned for what had just been told to her. She turned to Hao, who was smiling, in a relaxed way.

"Well" he began to say "I guess this is goodbye" he paused, trying to find the words for an amazing way to say goodbye, like a way to sound unique, special, unforgettable. He actually was trying to sound impresive.

But he soon found out that an unknown feeling of emptyness was beggining to make a way towards his heart. It made him loose his words.

He then realized that everyone was expecting him to say something. He turned to the ground, not daring to look at the girl to the eye.

"Sleep well" was all he could come up to say. And, turning around, he started to walk away.

Tamao looked as he walked away, feeling completly disappointed. She turned to the ground, with a sad expression.

"Y-yeah" she answered lowly "you too" and with that, Anna grabbed her arm, and they both began to walk away.

Yoh stared at Hao as he slowly walked away.

"Yoh?" said Anna, the boy turned to her "Are you coming?" she asked. Yoh considered for a while. Then smiled. He made his way towards the pair of girls.

"Excuse me Tamao" he said, grabbing the girl by the arm, and gently pulling her away from his fiancée. And in a quick move, he placed a gentle kiss on the itako's lips. The blond girl´s eyes widened in surprise, but closed them, giving in to the feeling it gave her. Then the boy slowly pulled away, smiling, "I'll be right back" and with that he turned around and began to run in the direction Hao had taken.

Tamao watched him go, surprised by what she had just seen.

"D-di-did, he just..." she began to say, but then Anna grabed her again by the arm and they both started to walk again.

"I think we need a girl to girl conversation" said the itako, in a serious tone.

***********************

Yoh finnaly catched up with the puwerfull shaman. He was sittin on a small rock. He had created a fire in front of him.

He didn't made any sign of knowledging his presence, just stared at the fire, in deep thought.

The owner of amidamaru smiled, and sitted on the floor. And he too stared at the fire.

They remained like that for a while. Not saying anything.

"Why are you here?" asked Hao, Yoh shrugged, not taking his gaze from the fire.

"I just wanted to have a brother to brother conversation" he said in a careless tone.

"I see" said the other boy. Silence. "is there anything that you want to talk about?"

"Well yeah" he turned to him "what do you think of Tamao?" Hao stared at the fire.

"I don't know"

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said"

"Can't you just xplain yourself a little?"

"Why should I?"

"Dunno" said Yoh shrugging "To develop the conversation"

"Who told you I wanted to have a conversation with you?"

"We are having one right now"

Silence

"It's just" hao began to say "I've never felt like this before. At least not for a girl"

Yoh looked at him with a surprised look

"You've been reborning for 1500 years, and you've never fallen in love?"

"Not really, no. I was just made marry some woman, because my family asked for it, and I did it. It didn't have any importance to me"

"And Tamao is different?"

Silence

"I don't know that either"

Silence again

"What about you?" asked Hao

"What do you mean?"

"You know, about you and your little princess" Yoh smiled, and turned to the starts, with a dreamy look on his eyes, he sighed.

"I love her"

"You seem pretty sure"

"Course I am"

"It's just that..." he paused "...you know... she doesn't have a very woman-like attitude" he said.

"Yeah" he paused for a moment "but you know, I prefer her that way"

"Why?"

"Well, because i'm a lazy bump, and probably wouldn't get anywhere if it wasn't for her"

"Awww, that's so sweet" said in a moking tone, which Yoh ignored.

"And one advice brother. Never say that in front of her, you'll regret it" they both chuckled.

Silence.

The fire moved around wildly, always aiming to go up, but never getting far. It's light reflected on the dark eyes of the two boys, drawing an small dot of light in the dark center.

Silence. Overwhelming silence.

"Why did you do it?" asked Yoh, his brother turned to him.

"Did what?"

"Speak to Tamao"

"Why? can't I speak to people? have I become such a great menace that i'm to be isolated from the rest of man-kind?" he asked in a sarchastic tone. His brother remained serious. Hao sighed, and gazed towards the stars "I don't really know. I wasn't really thinking"

"I see" he turned to him, a little surprised.

"Are you satisfied with that?"

"Yeah sure. Because I know that feeling." he paused for a moment "I actually felt it a moment ago"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Silence.

"Care to be a little more especific?" Yoh chuckled.

"Sorry, it's personal" Hao smiled

"I see"

They paused, then both laughed. And slowly regained their composture.

"But seriously" said Yoh "I think you may have feelings for her"

"Well, that's pretty obvious don't you think?" said Hao, in an slightly annoyed tone.

"Oh. Right"

"But what I don't know is what I should do" Yoh looked seriously at him, then turned to the fire.

"Hao" he said "i'm going to be very honest" the long haired boy smiled.

"I know what you are going to say, but say it anyway" he said in a careless tone, loking towards the horizon, beyond the fire before him.

"Tamao is a friend of mine. So I won't permit you hurting her in any way" he said. Hao just remained thw way he was. Then he turned his eyes towards the fire, with a sad smile.

"But you must understand something little brother" he paused "She is going to get hurt if she gets near me" Yoh remained silent "I have my motives, while you and your friends have different ones. That said, it's obvious that we inevitably are going to face aech other in the future, do you understand what that means?" The boy still remained silent.

"Yeah" said Yoh lowly

"She would have to choose whom to support. And that would make her suffer, and neither you nor I want that to happen" he said.

They both remained in silent, watching the red flames dance, hilluminating the world around them. Hao kept smiling in a sad way.

"It's sad don't you think? such a pretty girl"

Silence.

"There is another way you know" said Yoh, Hao turned to him.

"Which is?"

"Don't become the shaman king" he said. The long haired boy sstared at him in shock, while the other smiled "Try to forget your hatred for the humans. And become our friend, become my friend" he paused for a moment, then standed up, looking at him "become my brother". Hao stared at his other half, as if he had gone crazy, which probably was the case.

They both remained like that for a while. One surprised, and the other serene. One chaotic, and the other peaceful.

But then the long haired boy closed his eyes and smiled. He turned to the fire.

"You know, in a privious life, there was a time that I really considered doing what you've just told me. To quit everything, to just accept things by the way they were" he was talking with a voice full of a nostalgic tone, like rememoring one beautiful moment in life "at the moment it seemed like a good idea. To live without having to worry about the shaman fight, or even having to fight or kill more shaman. But then I remembered why I had come to hate the humans" he turned to Yoh, he was serious now, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and anger "You could never understand how I feel Yoh, what the humans have done to me, to the shaman world, to the entire world! And it is my mission to stop them, that decease that doesn't do anything but cause pain and despair, even to themselfs"

"But us shamans are humans too" said Yoh. Hao's eyes filled with rage.

"Don't you ever bring us down to their level!" he said in loud voice

"But we are on their level!" said Yoh, rising even more his own "Don't you see? we too cause conflicts, we fight beetwen each other, we kill each other trying to prove who is stronger, who is better! Do you really don't see it? deep inside us we are just like them!"

"How can you say that?! They are complete savages, disguised in suits of elegance and discipline. When deep inside them they are rotten, rotten for their vices and their nature! Their nature to destroy everything that they touch with their dirty hands!"

They were both standing one in front of the other. Looking at each other with contained rage in their eyes.

"You don't know all the humans! It's true that some of them are violent, and that they, in their selfishnes, distroy the nature that this world has. But some of them are good, are really good. Some of them love the things that others want to destroy, because they know that they are alive. They know that they are important for us, and that some people does bad things by distroying them. Please Hao, try to understand, killing all humans is not the way to solve this. We have to change thir hearts, their way of thinking, but not with violence. No, we must change thir hearts with our own hearts, do you get it?" he asked. Hao looked furiously at his other half. Suddenly the spirit of fire appeared out of nowhere behind it's master.

"That's it!" hao screamed "I don't need to hear you ant longer, you are just a weakling who is refusing to see the truth!"

"You are wrong!" said Yoh, covering with one hand hes face, for the strange coming from the boy was too strong "It's you who is refusing to see things clearly!"

"Shut up!!" he pointed his finger towards him in a threatening way "don't you dare to speak me in that way! you are just an stupid kid, whose stupid liasioning with the human has brainwashed his head! and that..." but he suddenly stopped, as his gaze got fixed on his hand.

There was something wrong with his glove, there was something pink on it.

There was an extremely fine line of pink on his glove. That wasn't soppoused to be there.

He drew his hand closer to his eyes, and then noticed that it was a hair. A pink hair, there were like four or five of them.

They were Tamao's. He probably had taken it when he caressed her hair before.

Tamao.

Suddenly the spirit of fire disapeared. And Hao stopped emanating spirit energy. His hair, which had raised up because of the sudden burst of energy, fell behind the boy.

"No" he said, in a more calm tone, truning around, giving his back to Yoh "I won't fight you, hot here, not now" The owner of Amidamaru turned his gaze towards the ground, with an angry look on his face "If qe are going to fight, it will be in the tournament. And besides, I'm not in the humor to fight tonight" he said. Yoh sighed.

"Yeah, neither I am" they remained in silent for a moment. Then the long-haired boy noticed something.

"Damn!" he screamed. This startled the other boy

"What is it?" Hao remained quiet for a moment.

"My coat" he said finally "I forgot to take back my coat" Yoh's eyes widened. It was true, he wasn't wearing his usual white coat. He hadn't noticed it.

They both remained silent for a moment, then Yoh suddenly burst in laugh. bringing his hands to his stomach, and showing the teeth.

At first Hao looked annoyed by this. But then he smiled. And then he joined his brother.

They both laughed their heads out. Small tears appeared in their eyes, for the pain in the stomach was getting stronger. They couldn't stop.

After a few minutes, already forgetting why they were laughing, they slowly returned to normal. Still smiling a little, and chuckling without control.

"Hey Hao" said Yoh, weeping away a tear.

"Mmm?"

"When are you going to start using a T-shirt?" he said "For if you keep being this charming to girls, you are going to loose all of them coats" he said, and with that, thay both burst in laugh again.

"Yeah, ipose a rule you know? like: Warning: if you want to go out with me, you must bring your own coat" he said running his fingers through his chest, as if there was sign there.

They really couldn't control their laugh.

Yoh even had to sit on the ground, for his legs lost their energy because of the laughing.

"My god, you are even funnier than Chocolove" said Yoh, with some difficulty.

"What? the guy with the leopard? is he suppoused to be funny?" again they laughed like maniacs. With faces of happy pain on their faces.

Then, finally, with both boys sitting on the ground, exhausted, they calmed down.

They were now smiling, in sad way both.

Yoh turned to the sky.

"They truly are beautiful. Don't you think" he said. Hao remained quiet, rememoring the previous, very similar comentary that had heard before. Remembering who had said it.

It was the same thing she had said.

He gazed towards the sky. Smiling.

"Yes" he said finnaly "yes they are"

He slowly standed up.

"Time to live little brother" he said. Yoh's smile disappeared. To be repleased by a sad expression. Hao began to walk away.

"What are you going to do about her?" asked Yoh standing up. The boy stopped walking. But he didn't turn around. He remained in silence.

"She can keep my coat" he said finnaly. Yoh slowly understood what he meaned.

"Hao.." he began to say, but was interrumped.

"We live in worlds apart brother. We both know it is impossible." he sounded serious. Sadly serious. Yoh turned to the ground.

"Yeah. Guess you are right"

Silence. Filled with nothing.

The fire disappeared. And Hao began to walk again.

"Goodnight brother" said as he walked away. Yoh remained were he was. The way he was. Knowing that he had failed.

"Yeah" he said lowly "Goodnight"

************************

Hao walked towards the place where his minions sleeped.

He turned to the sky. Watching the countless stars. The untouchable stars.

_"They truly are beautiful"_

_***********************************_

NO.

It hasn't ended yet.

There is still something that I want to try.

Man! I can't believe how boring I am.

This whole thing is completly wrong you know. it's amazingly boring!!

Well whatever, next chapter is the last.


	5. Wispers

Sorry for the delay of this chapter (yeah right, as if anybody cares about this crap)

Chapter 5: Whispers 

Both, Anna and Tamao, made their way to their room. Trying to walk as lowly as they could, not wanting to wake up all the people sleeping, scattered around the inn.

When they reached their room, they closed the door behind them.

Tamao rested her back agains the door. Gazing towards the ground. While Anna made her way to her bed, taking away the little amount of clothes she had on. She took off her dress, and took out a pijama from the closet.

Tamao stood where she was.

"Are you going to stay there the entire night?" asked Anna without looking at her. The girl remained where she was.

"I'm sorry for what I did Miss Anna" said the pink-haired girl. The blonde one stared at her. Serious.

"I already told you, I should be the one apologizing" she said, they both fell quiet. Then Anna looked at her, and noticed something "Hey Tamao" the girl rised her head.

"Hmm?"

"I think that you have grown quite a bit" she said, with a small smile on her face. Tamao's ayes widened.

"W-what?" she asked surprised. Anna pointed her finger towards her.

"That t-shirt you always wear" she said. Tamao looked down.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked. Anna smiled confidently.

"I think you shoul get a bigger size" she said "if not, all the men in the house won't be able to concentrate in the fight" she said. It took some time for Tamao to process what had just been told to her, and what it meant. She looked surprised, and gazed down to her body.

"Y-you, you think so?" she asked, then turned to Anna, who nooded. She went to the bathroom, and looked herself in front of the mirror. It was true, her chest had grown a bit. She hadn't noticed the change.

"Maybe that's the reason you made such a big impression on Hao" said Anna from the room. Tamao blushed at this.

"H-hey!"she said, feeling a little uncomfortable. She heard the small laugh from the itako, it was a strange think to hear, with her ice-like personality, to be laughing at something. It made her feel more confident, she walked out of the batroom "Well" she said, placing her hands over her hips "at least i'm not the only one whose attributes are being showed to the public" she said "That dress of yours is becoming more and more showy by every passing day". Anna glanced at her dress laying on the bed, then to her body. She remained quiet for a moment. Then she shrugged.

"Well. At least I know that they won't try anything" she said serious.

They both remained quiet for some time, then they bursted in laugh. But they inmediately hushed themselfs, so that they wouldn't wake anybody. But they kept smiling.

Tamao proceeded to put on her pijamas, taking her clothes of. Then she noticed that she had dropped something when she came into their room.

"Oh" she said lowly. Anna turned to her.

"What is it?" The pink-haired girl remained in silent.

"Hao" she said "he forgot to ask me for his coat". Anna hadn't noticed it. The girl had dropped it when she went into the bathroom. She stared at Tamao, who had a sad expression on her face.

"What is it?" she asked again. Tamao remained quiet, wondering too what was it. She had this strange feeling of emptyness. It was very subtle, but it was there, and the more she laid atention on it, the bigger it became.

Why was she reacting like that? it was just a coat. Hao's coat. The boy with whom she had spent the night. Nothing more. He had just forgot about his coat, and was probably going to pick it up the next day.

Yes, that's probably what was going to happen.

"Anna" she said, the blonde girl stared at her "he is going to come back for his coat right?" she asked, smiling a little. Anna looked at her, how insecure she looked. She considered telling a lie, something she was good at, lying. But she didn't want to lie to her friend.

"Tamao..."she began to say, but stopped. She thought about it for a moment, then sighed "Tamao, I think you already know the answer" she said. The girl remained quiet. Then smiled sadly, and began to walk towards her bed. Beggining to pull off her t-shirt.

"Yeah" she said in a slightly sad voice "guess you are right" she took out her pijamas from the closet "what should I do Miss Anna? I think I like him" she said. She was talking while smiling, but Anna knew that she was trying to sound mature, to sound like an adult, while in the inside she was cunfused. Very confused. Anna knew that: she had experimented it. She sighed again.

"I think you know the answer to that too" she said "but i'll answer you anyway." she added. Tamao turned to her, having already finished putting on her pijamas, she sitted on her bed, and Anna did the same beside her "you already know who Hao is, and you know what he is planning to do" Tamao nooded, she looked very serious "for that Yoh and us can't let him do what he wants. And we are going to fight him, not know but we'll surely fight him, and only one of us will survive" Tamao turned her gaze to the floor, nooding slightly. She already knew all that, and yes, she knew was going to do, it was painfull, but, she knew, was the right thing to do.

"It's sad" she said, smiling "if I had thought about this before, I would have made our farewell a little bit more amotive" Anna's eyes widened, Tamao had made a joke out of all this? She stared at her for a while, then smiled, and decided to follow her.

"Yeah, you are right" she said "you could have at least kissed him" she said, this comentary surprised the pink-haired girl, whose cheeks had suddenly become the same color of her hair.

"Anna!" she said, forgetting the formalities, Anna shrugged.

"What? I bet he would have answered back" she said. Tamao pictured the image of her and Hao bringing their lips together under the endless sea of stars, making her blush even more. She rapidly pushed the though away. And covered her face with a pillow, letting out alittle scream of embarrasment. While the itako lowly laughed at this. Tamao turned to her, trying to find a good answer to the statements of the blonde-haired girl. Then she remembered something, and smiled.

"W-well" she stuttered, something she wasn't used to not do "I would at least had done it in private, a word that probably you and Yoh are not aware of" she said. Anna stopped laughing and fell silent. Her cheeks having become slightly pink.

"That's something that we first did this evening" Tamao smiled, her curiosity rising up inside her. But Anna didn't say anything.

"And?" said Tamao, expectant. Anna turned to her questioningly.

"And what?" she asked.

"You know, the kiss, how was it? did you like it?" Anna considered for a moment. It truly had been a different experience. She had heard many different things, like it is something very trivial, that it was even annoying how the feeling of the lips touching is so overrated. Others had said that it was a magical experience, that you can totally touch the soul of the other person, and he touches yours.

But to her it had been a mixture of this two: it had been magical, yes, the world had seemed to have desappeared around her, and her head had been spinning when thay had stopped. But at the same time, because of having recently eaten dinner, his breath didn't had the best smell, and the lips were a little bit sticky.

But she was sure of something.

"It was unique" she said outloud "it wasn't like anything I had ever felt" she added, serious, and a little bit confused. Tamao wasn't satisfied yet.

"But, can you explain it?" she asked. Anna considered for a while.

"No" she said, Tamao looked questioningly at her "what I do with Yoh is for us only" she said serious. Tamao looked at her in disbelief. Then she threw herself on the bed, sighing dramatically. She stared dreamily towards the roof.

"I think you are right" she said, Anna turned to her "I should have kissed him" she said. They both laughed quietly. She was feeling so well, like as if she could say anything, and she wouldn't have to regret it "and i'm sure that he would be much better than Yoh" Anna turned towards her surprised.

"What?" she asked "you think that that long-haired, smart-ass could kiss better than 'my' Yoh?" she asked. Tamao smiled.

"Yeah" she said, putting on her face a false challenging stare "his much more handsome than him, and I bet that he cleans his own clothes, and doesn't spent the hole day watching the sky and listening to music" she said. Anna fell quiet, she was probably right. She turned her head away. She was pretty stubborn when defending her soon-to-be husband.

"Well at least Yoh doesn't think he is on top of the world, a place were he should be" she said proudly. Tamao was a little surprised by this, but then she understood that it was the way Anna thought about Yoh, and that wasn't going to change so easily. This suddenly made her loose her energy, and fell quiet. The itako looked questioningly at her, she had expected an answer. She waited for a moment, watching how the eyes of the girl loosed their sudden light, and how it was repleased with a feeling of lonliness. "Tamao" the girl turned to her "what's wrong Tamao?" she said.

The pink-haired girl turned her eyes towards the bed she was sitting on, in indian style. Suddenly a thought had hitted her.

"Anna" she began to say.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that..." she cut herself.

"What?"

"Umm, erm... no-nothing" she mumbled.

"What is it Tamao?"

"I don't know. It's just that.... I don't know.. do you think someone could ever..." she paused for a moment "love me?" she asked suddenly. Anna's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked confused. Tamao then backed away, and turned her face away.

"So-sorry" she said rapidly "It was stupid, do not pay any attention to me" Anna stared seriously at her, then suddenly, she brought herself forward, and hugged Tamao.

The red eyes of the girl widened in surprise by this.

"Tamao" began to say the itako to her ear "I asure you, one day you are going to find someone that loves you with all his mind, with all his heart. It may not happen know, or even in ten years, but that person will appear, and is up to you to make him stay near you. You understand that?" Tamao was surprised by the deep words of the blonde girl, she wandered how did she knew all that. It was probably because she already had someone she loved in that way. She smiled, feeling so much better now "and if it helps" said Anna "at least I love you. You are my best friend" she said. Tamao let a silent tear run down her cheek, returning the warm embrace of the itako.

"Thank you Anna" she said.

They remained that way for a time. Comfortable with each other. They had never done this before: being friends, true friends, and showing how they truly felt.

Then, they both slowly pulled away, and stared at each other, smiling.

"Anna" said Tamao, forgetting again the formalities.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier" she said lowly "it was very selfish from my part to yell all those thinks at you and Yoh"

"Tamao"

"Y-yes?"

"It's okay" she simply said, putting her hand on the shoulder of the pink-haired girl "don't worry about it anymore". This was all Tamao needed, she smiled slightly, then nooded "And the things you said about loving him..." began to say Anna, this startled Tamao, she had been hoping that that specific part of her speech had been forgotten.

"Y-yes? she asked, feeling alittle scared. Anna thought for a while.

"I seriously don't know what to tell you" she said "I mean, I love him, and i'm sorry, but i'm pretty sure that he loves me back. And perhaps the only think that I can tell you as a friend is this:" she took a deep breath, and placed a deadly look on her face "stay away from him" she said in a deadly serious tone.

Tamao's eyes widened, she hadn't expected such a serious responce from the girl. But after thinking it more carefully, it was pretty obvious that she was going to say that. It was so Anna-like. She smiled slightly, and decided to play with her a little.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should do that" she said, faking a deep-thought expression on her face "I mean, in a 'Who is more woman' contest, I think I would obviously win, don't you think? I mean, i'm sorry but your attitude resembles more the one of a man than that of a girl" Tamao could feel, with satisfaction, the temper of the itako slowly rising "and of course my cooking is way better than yours, i'm good at doing the chores of the house, so I think I would make a better wife than you" the aura around Anna was becoming heavier "and also, my hair has such an exotic color on it, and that is something that attracts boys, at least that is what i've heard. What do you think?" she asked in a semingly innocent tone.

What she wasn't expectin was the flying pillow that collided with her face. And being unprepared for the attack, she was thrown backwards.

She turned surprised to Anna, who was looking at her with a deadly look on her face.

"If you ever say something like that again, I don't guarantee you waking up the nex day" she said. Tamao just smiled, and laughed lowly.

"I was just joking Anna" said the girl. The blonde-haired one just remained the way she was.

"I know you were, but that doesn't erase the fact that you said it" Tamao stared at her in disbelief, was she seriously so affected by what she had just said?

Slowly the itako rised to her feet, while still being on the bed. She looked down to Tamao, with a morderous look. The pink-haired girl watched in horror how the spiritual force of the itako began to rise. Was she seriously going to do something to do something to her? thinking more carefully, she came to the conclusion that coming from Anna, she could even throw a curse on Yoh if he said something that annoyed her.

"A-a-a-anna?" sttutered madly Tamao, beggining to fear for her own life. Then the blonde girl rised her hands, ready to sent a curse on the girl.

Tamao covered her face with her hands. Waiting for the obviously lethal curse to strike her.

But nothing happened.

She brought down her arms, and watched in surprise a how Anna had her hands on her belly, trying to contain her laugh. She pointed at her.

"You should have seen your face!" she said, while laughing like a maniac.

Tamao watched in disbelief at the girl. Not believing that she had just done.

"Th-that was evil" she said, while the itako could hardly hear her. Then, slowly, she began to laugh a little. And a few minutes later, they both were laughing like crazy.

With tears in their eyes, they both tried to stop, but it proved to be a very difficult task.

"P-please, don't do that again" said Tamao, after they had stopped. Smiling, the blode girl nooded.

"Okay, okay. But did you really thought i would attack you?" asked the itako. The pink-haired girl thought for a moment. Was it wise to tell the truth in this case?

"N-no, of course no" she said, not looking at the blonde. She looked satisfied.

"We should go to sleep, don't you think? it's pretty late" said Anna. Tamao nooded, realizing that they had been talking for a long time.

"Yeah, you are right" Anna got off the bed, and made her way to her's. She laid down, and covered herself with the blankets, so did the pink-haired girl "I'm turning off the light, okay?" said the itako.

"Go ahead" said Tamao, then the room fell into darkness.

"Good night Tamao"

"Good night Anna. Dream with Yoh" said while laughing.

"And you dream with Hao, maybe he'll burn you to ashes" was the angry answer. They both laughed "Now seriously, it's very late, we must sleep"

"Yeah, allright, good night"

"Good night"

*****************************

Tamao gazed through the window that was near her bed. She thought about what had just happened. What an strange night this had been: meeting Hao, going away with him, on her very first date! She hadn't thought about it in that way. It truly had been the first time that she had spent the night with a boy, alone at least.

She had, for the first time possibly, talked with Anna as a true friend, and had finally been able to speak what she was feeling inside of her. Now it felt as if a tremendous weight had abandoned her, making her feel even lighter.

She wondered what was Hao doing, he probably was sleeping already. Like the human nobody thought he was, like the human she knew he was. She had seen the confusion that was plaguing him, the conflict in his mind.

The loneliness that plagued his heart.

She had no real experience in love. Nor she knew anything about relationships or dates.

But she wondered, how much could two people get to know each other in just one night. Being just the two of them. With nobody around. With only the stars to see them.

With the stars being the only witnesses to the meeting of two souls, that probably won't ever cross paths again, But will always share a connection.

A connection that can't possibly be described by words, nor by themselves.

A connection of love.

Love. The one thing in the world that can't be defined by words, but with lenguage of the heart. A lenguage that only two people can get to share, even if it is for one night.

Tamao looked through the window that was positioned near her bed. Staring at the stars, the uncatchable, uncountable stars.

_They truly are beautiful_.

**********************************

Well that's it, done

This was the final chapter of this boring story, which, guess what?

had a boring ending.

Sorry for the bad spelling in all the chapters, i truly have to emprove my english

Well that's it for there they stood,

Well, I guess it is.

If anybody read this story, I deeply thank you

I may not know you, but by reading what I write, you get to know me.

And I guess a writer is someone who is not a afraid of letting other people reading what he truly believes inside his heart

Even if that is good or bad

Thank you.


End file.
